Help Me With My French?
by soflylikea36
Summary: Because there isn't enough of this in the FanFiction World: smut!Niff Exams bring an awful lot of stress, but Nick knows how to deal with it, he just needs Jeff's help. Rated M for a reason!


It was exam week at Dalton, and Jeff and Nick were studying for their last final: Mr. Harvey's French III. Both boys were dreading taking it in the morning, and finally, at midnight, Nick decided to throw in the towel.

"Alright, Jeff," he said as he got up from his desk, stretching his aching limbs, "We've been studying this stupid French for the past seven hours. Time to go to bed," he cast a sideways glance at his boyfriend as he spoke.

"Good night," Jeff replied, his eyes remained glued to his review sheet, trying to stifle a huge yawn, "but I'm going to pull an all-nighter, I need to pass this exam."

"Jeff. Go to bed."

"Maybe tomorrow, after the exam."

"Fine," Nick couldn't help the huff of annoyance he breathed out with his reply.

He closed his French textbook and got out his pajamas, heading to the bathroom to take a shower before turning in for the _morning_. Nick turned on the water and carefully took off his uniform and folded it neatly on the bathroom counter.

_Damn, Jeff. You need to go to bed! I'll have to deal with you in the morning and you'll be really cranky._

He stepped under the warm spray, noticing that he had a little _tension_ that needed taking care of.

As Nick started to jerk himself off, one thought only crossed his mind: _this would be so much better if Jeff were sucking me off instead_, and suddenly formed an extremely devious plan to get his boyfriend into bed. _He knows enough French anyways,_ Nick allowed a small smirk to play itself out on his lips, _we reviewed enough last week...but he probably wasn't paying attention, my cock on his face and all..._

* * *

Jeff was vaguely aware of the bathroom door opening and closing.

"Jeff?"

"What?"

"Does this outfit make me look fat?"

"No."

"Jeff, you didn't even look!"

Jeff finally turned around in his chair, and had an instant hard on.

Nick was standing in front of him, fresh out of the shower, completely naked.

He gulped before quickly turning away, trying to hide the huge tent in his pants under his desk.

"N-no," he finally managed to stutter out, "but then you'd never look fat, baby."

Suddenly, he was _very_ aware of Nick standing _right_ behind him, whispering in his ear, his voice husky with need, "C'mon, Jeff. You already know all this stuff. Let me help you relieve some of this stress you're feeling," Nick started massaging his sore shoulders, causing his boyfriend to lean his head against his chest, despite Jeff's wish to continue studying.

Jeff could feel the heat radiating off of Nick's skin, and turning around allowed him to see his toned body glistening in the light of his desk lamp light, his dark hair slicked back from his face, a playful smirk on his lips, his lust blown eyes, and, if he looked a little lower...

_Stop it, Sterling. You need to study more. It doesn't matter that your boyfriend is standing over there, looking extremely hot, getting you extremely horny..._

Jeff turned back to his French as quickly as he could.

"Nick, put some clothes on and go to bed. I have to study," Jeff felt his resolve crumbling but pulled his head out of the clouds when he heard drawers open and close, and the sound of rustling sheets as Nick seemed to leave him alone and get into bed.

"Fine," Nick huffed, "but you owe me big time tomorrow."

"Fine, so long as I can get my studying done now."

Jeff let out a sigh of relief.

Of course, that didn't last long when he realized that Nick was in bed, but not yet asleep.

"Jeff."

"What?" irritated, Jeff didn't even bother turning around.

"_Jeff_."

"_What_, Nick?"

He was answered with a low moan from Nick.

"_Oh God, yes Jeff, just like that._.."

Extremely annoyed, Jeff turned around to yell at Nick, but the sight of his boyfriend sitting on _his_ bed, pleasuring himself using Jeff's name, eyes closed in ecstasy, causing whatever indignant remark he was going to say die before it reached his throat.

"Nick," he growled, "stop that right now."

He didn't mean it, Jeff was so aroused right now, French was the last thing on his mind. _Dead kittens, old lady lingerie_...for some strange reason, he kept trying to fight his body's response to his boyfriend's show.

_Nick, you are in so much trouble..._

* * *

Nick felt a pair of strong hands drag him off the bed and throw him to the floor.

He felt his wrists being pinned above his head and Jeff's lips crash against his in a bruising kiss.

"Nick, you are in so much trouble," he opened his eyes to see Jeff, pupils dilated, hissing in his ear, "I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you won't be able to sit right for a week. You're going to look awfully funny during that exam, squirming in your seat for three hours," Jeff's hot breath made Nick writhe underneath him, "but first, I'm gonna make you regret teasing me. You're going to have blue balls, and by the time you cum, you'll have been begging for it for hours. Now, stop moaning."

"You're on the floor because I can fuck you harder down here. No place to hide, you'll have to handle my dick the hard way."

Nick whimpered when he felt Jeff bite down hard on his earlobe.

He was still fully clothed, so when Jeff ground his erection against Nick's, the friction was heaven.

Jeff got up off of Nick, and slowly, tantalizingly, removed his blazer, tie, and dress shirt. He swatted Nick's eager hands away when he went to rip off the rest of his clothing, and proceeded to take off his shoes, socks, dress pants and boxers.

Before Nick could react to the amazing view of his very naked boyfriend, Jeff was on top of him again, kissing him, forcing his mouth open as he bit his lips, drawing blood, and rolled his hips repeatedly into Nick's.

"You've been a very naughty boy, Nicky," Jeff purred seductively into his ear again. "You'll have to pay for being such a tease."

He pulled away from his boyfriend, walking to the nightstand where Nick had put out a box of condoms and a bottle of lube.

Jeff picked up the lube and went back to Nick, who was still lying on the floor, trying to catch his breath.

"On your knees," Jeff commanded, placing the bottle of lube on his desk where he could reach it when he wanted it. "I said, on your knees, bitch!"

Nick struggled to his knees in front of Jeff, slightly impressed at himself that he could pull out the sex-crazy Jeff when he wanted to, and boy did he want to right now. He liked being dominated, but only by Jeff. It really turned him on, dirty talking, slapping, rough sex. Nick knew that by the time Jeff was done with him, he'd probably black out within a couple of minutes, and it was totally worth it.

As soon as he sat up, Nick found Jeff's cock in his face, "Suck my dick, bitch," he commanded, all but shoving himself down Nick's throat. Jeff's words went straight to Nick's crotch as his penis went straight to his mouth. Nick started licking, and sucking, and tonguing Jeff like there was no tomorrow. He swirled his tongue around Jeff's head, licking the underside of his cock, humming around him and quickly starting to blow him.

Jeff weaved his fingers into Nick's dark hair, holding him steady. He growled, obviously enjoying a hot mouth on his cock.

"You're such as good little cocksucker," he said, "you're giving me one of the best blowjobs I've ever had."

Suddenly, Nick felt Jeff's dick touch the back of his throat and his balls slap against his face. Jeff was fucking his face, and Nick, unable to move under Jeff's steady grip, could only moan underneath him.

"You like that, huh?" Nick moaned again, a moan that quickly turned to a whimper as Jeff pulled out of him.

Jeff walked around him, quickly giving his naked ass a hard slap before returning to stand in front of Nick and push him back on his back, climbing on top of him and pulling their bodies flush together. Jeff started to grind his hips into Nick's as he planted hot, open-mouthed, sloppy kisses all over Nick's chest. He paused to suck on his nipples, biting down hard enough to make his boyfriend moan.

He detached himself from his boyfriend's chest and instead attacked his mouth, sucking and biting and _oh my God_ Nick was going to orgasm from that kiss alone.

Nick pushed Jeff away long enough to look into his dark eyes, "you know, if nothing else you're an expert on French kissing," he teased between pants.

"Shut up, asshole. I'm far from done with you," Jeff quickly countered.

"You want mine," Nick replied, smirking.

Before Jeff could respond, Nick grabbed Jeff's dick and started fisting him, slowly, almost lazily. A strangled groan passed by Jeff's lips as his hips gave an unconscious buck into Nick's hand. Nick felt Jeff's hand on him a second later, palming him roughly, causing him to see stars.

He was barely aware of Jeff pushing him back on the floor and roughly spreading his legs apart until he felt his boyfriend's mouth on him.

The heat was unbelievable, and amazing. Nick wanted to hold Jeff in place, fuck his face, like he had to him, but this blonde was far from stupid. He had Nick's hands pinned by his sides under his strong grip, so Nick had to resort to bucking his hips into Jeff's mouth so that that warmth could envelop him even more.

Jeff pulled off of him and crashed their lips together once again, allowing Nick to taste the precum that lingered in his mouth. Jeff had brought Nick so close to the edge, at least four times, the boy was getting desperate.

"Please, Jeff," he whimpered as his boyfriend attached himself to Nick's neck and sucked hungrily. He was going to a huge hickey there tomorrow, one his uniform shirt probably wouldn't be able to cover up, but he didn't care. "Please, I want you inside of me so bad...oh!"

Nick gasped as Jeff reached down and grabbed his ass. His fondling elicited moans from his boyfriend and eventually gasps when Jeff's fingers found his hole.

Prodding around his entrance, Jeff's fingers quickly pushed past the tight ring of muscle. He had three fingers up Nick's ass, and it didn't take long for Nick to start fucking himself.

_Damn, that feels so amazing..._

Jeff was surprised, usually he had to stretch Nick out more before _that_ happened, but hormones were doing crazy things to both boys' brains. He watched in wonder as his fingers kept on disappearing and reappearing between Nick's ass cheeks, and had a sudden urge to take dominance once again.

He flipped Nick to he was lying on his stomach and started attacking his hole with his mouth. Jeff had his hands tightly gripping Nick's ass, so he couldn't go anywhere as he spread his cheeks further apart.

Nick felt Jeff's tongue probing his entrance, felt his ass being pulled so far apart it hurt, heard tiny mewls of pleasure escaping his mouth.

And then Jeff wasn't in him anymore. Nick started to push himself up, and look for him, but he was quickly pushed back down again.

"Stay," Jeff hissed in his ear, his hands on his shoulders. He traced the muscles of his boyfriend's back slowly, his fingers strangely cool against Nick's hot skin. This made him shiver, remembering a particularly vigorous Warblers practice that left Nick sore for days, Jeff finally coming to the rescue to relieve the tension in his muscles, a massage that led to some pretty passionate sex as a thank you.

He registered a faint _pop_ and a quiet _squish,_ and then felt Jeff's hard cock between his ass, slick with the cool lube.

He gasped as he felt Jeff pleasuring himself by sliding his dick between the tight cheeks of his boyfriend's ass, causing Nick to grind his own cock into the floor.

_So. Fucking. Good._

Jeff pulled away from Nick and flipped him so he was lying on his back again. Nick stared into his eyes, dark with desire and hunger.

"You want me inside of you?"

"_Good God yes,"_ Nick's reply was barely a whisper, his brain unable to form coherent sentences. "What was that?" Jeff was taunting him, desperate to make his tease of a boyfriend pay for distracting him from his French.

"I want you to fuck me hard."

Nick's voice was husky, his words going straight to his boyfriend's crotch, making him even harder than he was before, if that was even possible.

Jeff was caught off guard, allowing Nick to thread his fingers through Jeff's blonde hair and pull him down for another kiss as he traced his abs.

Mid-makeout Nick was aware that Jeff was _very _hard, and very much positioned between his legs.

He also suddenly found himself gasping when Jeff began to push his head into his hole. Without stretching him out any further, Jeff started to fuck Nick as hard and as fast as he could. Nick was so damn hot and tight around him, and he was making the most delicious noises ever.

Normally, Nick would've been crying by now as Jeff was large and hard, but pleasure overpowered any pain as his dick continuously rammed into Nick's prostate as Jeff withdrew from him almost completely before pounding into him mercilessly.

He knew that he was going to be able to feel this night for days afterward, but he didn't care, right now felt too damn good.

Nick was desperate for his release. He reached down to help the process along only to have his hands batted away and pinned above his head by Jeff.

"_Don't touch yourself_," he warned, "I'm gonna fuck the cum right out of you."

Nick whimpered in response, but it wasn't long before he was clenched around Jeff and his seed covered his stomach.

"_Jeff_."

"_Nick_."

Jeff moaned as he came hard into Nick. He gently pulled out of his boyfriend and planted a soft kiss on his temple.

He got up to grab some tissues and clean the semen off of Nick's stomach. He pulled Nick up and they both got into Jeff's bed, any thought of further studying quickly abandoned. Nick was slowly coming down from his post-orgasmatic high as he paused to kiss Jeff sweetly on the lips.

"I love you, Jeff."

"I hate you, you're an asshole."

Right before Nick's eyes fluttered closed, Jeff drew his boyfriend into his arms and returned the kiss.

"I love you too, Nick. But you're still an asshole," and with that he turned off the light and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

The next day, Jeff passed his French final with flying colors. Surprisingly, Nick did too.

Nick came up behind Jeff as he held his corrected exam in his hands, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

"Maybe we should do that before every exam," he whispered seductively into Jeff's ear.

"Maybe we should," Jeff countered, spinning around and capturing Nick's lips in a soft kiss. "C'mon, let's go get some lunch, you've been sitting funny all through the exam."


End file.
